Aeons and GF love
by Riel
Summary: Lorsque le monde de FFX et le monde de FF8 se rencontrent, ça donne quoi ? Ben... Regardez, lisez... reviewez... *POINTE DE YAOI*
1. Default Chapter

Si vous voulez me mailez, c'est ici… Metel 

_Ca fait je ne sais combien de jours (voire de mois ?) que je n'ai pas écrit une fic, ou taper un bout de quelque chose._

_Donc pardonnez-moi si c'est merdique…_

_J'espère que ça sera pas trop trop chiant._

Petite précision avant de lire :

Je n'avais pas *encore* vu les vidéos de FFX-2, même si je connais désormais la fin. Donc on va faire comme si Yuna n'avait JAMAIS retrouvé Tidus et que le petit prieur s'est donc réveillé…

L'anglais est mon ami :

Aeon = Invokations

Aeons, GF and Love…

~Premier chapitre ~  
  


**_- Monde FFX - _**

« - Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais… »

La jeune invokeuse retint un nouveau sanglot alors qu'Isaaru déposait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. 

« - Lady Yuna… ne pleurez pas… »

« - Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il est… Il a disparu ! Il m'a abandonné.. »

L'Invokeur pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et l'enlaça doucement. 

« - Voyons, Lady Yuna… Ne pleurez pas… »

« - Isaaru…. Je… Je… Je l'aimais ! Il me manque tellement… »

Le jeune homme resserra légèrement son étreinte et finit par la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour la réconforter.

Elle semblait tellement… perdue… Enfantine, malgré ses 18 ans. 

Yuna s'était endurcie, avec toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées. Elle avait vieillie et mûrie… Sa foi avait été bafouée, Yu Yevon n'était qu'un amas de conneries… D'après ce qu'elle avait dis.

Même ses gardiens avaient changés. Il le savait…

« - Lady Yuna… »

Ces lèvres tentantes, pleines, légèrement rosées. Ces yeux vairons… remplis de larmes. 

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa, appuyant légèrement pour accentuer le baiser.

La jeune femme tressaillit et ferma un instant les yeux, hésitant sur ce qu'ele devait faire. Devait-elle répondre au baiser ?

Ne le devait-elle pas ?

Deux yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds , un sourire amusé….

_Tidus…_

« - N…. Non … Je… Je ne peux pas… »

 « - Lady Yuna… Vous avez besoin d'amour, vous avez besoin qu'on vous protège… »

La jeune femme secoua la tête de façon négative.

« - J'ai mes gardiens pour ça. »

 « - Non. Vous ne m'avez pas compris, Lady… Je souhaite vous protéger… je souhaite… »

La jeune invokeuse le regarda et l'interrompit, d'un ton cassant : 

« - Est-ce parce que j'ai vaincu Sin et Yevon ? Est-ce parce que je suis la fille de Braska ? Ou mieux encore, serait-ce, comme jadis Maître Seymour me l'avait proposé, faire de notre amour quelque chose d'inébranlable, comme Lady Yunalesca et son mari ? Vu ce à quoi ça leur a servi ! »

 « - Vous êtes sévère dans votre jugement, Lady… » répondit Isaaru, un peu peiné. « Vous me mettez au rang de Maître Seymour… Alors que moi je suis loin d'être un maître. Je ne serai jamais aussi doué que vous… » continua t'il d'une voix plus aigrie. « Avoir obtenu Spathi[1] est quelque chose de bien beau. »

Le regard de Yuna se fit plus doux.

« - Je… Je vous prie de m'excuser, Isaaru… Je ne voulais pas vous blesser… ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis… Juste un peu… Comment dire ? J'ai du mal à me remettre de cet amour brisé. »

« - Lady Yuna… Oubliez-le. Oubliez cet homme… Il a osé vous quitter… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de lui lancer une réplique cinglante. De quel droit pouvait-il juger Tidus ? Il ne le connaissait pas de toute façon. Et ce n'était pas avec le peu qu'ils s'étaient vus qu'ils pouvaient se juger l'un l'autre. ****

« - Isaaru… je vous en prie, ne parlez pas ainsi de lui. »

Elle se détourna avant de repenser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ces sentiments, ces souvenirs pêle-mêle, que ça soit son mariage forcé –et son divorce, par la même occasion étant donné qu'elle l'avait *tué* si on pouvait dire – avec Seymour, son combat contre les chimères envahies par Yevon, son combat contre Yunalesca. Le baiser avec Tidus… 

Ce baiser…

**_*Flash Back, après le dernier combat*_**

_« - Non ! Non tu… »_

_Tidus la regarda et secoua légèrement la tête._

_« - Je ne suis qu'un « rêve », comme disait le petit priant… à Bevelle, Yuna… Je… Je dois m'en aller. _

_Yuna secoua énergiquement la tête._

_« - Non ! Non Tidus ! Reste avec moi ! »_

_Lentement, le blond décoloré s'approcha de la jeune invokeur et l'enlaça, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille._

_Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas._

_« - Tidus… Je t'aime. »_

_Le jeune prodige des Zanarkand Abes se raidit et ferma les yeux. _

_« - Moi aussi… » fit-il d'un ton tellement bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre._

_Il finit par courir et sauter dans les nuages, avant de disparaître complètement, alors que Rikku le saluait en sautillant sur place, Wakka restait étrangement silencieux. Il le regardait partir. Ses yeux semblaient si tristes…_

_Wakka aussi avait perdu beaucoup… Il avait perdu Chappu, son frère, à cause de Sin. Il avait perdu sa foi. Son meilleur ami… Un simple rêve…_

_En quoi pouvait-il croire ?_

**_*fin du flash back*_**

Yuna secoua la tête pour oublier toutes ces mauvaises pensées, si tristes ou sombres furent-elles. Puis elle finit par faire un petit sourire bien pâle à Isaaru.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais bien… »

« - En êtes-vous sûre, Lady Yuna ? »

« - Certaine… Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Isaaru la salua, refit le salut respectueux Yevonite et la laissa seule, alors qu'elle broyait ses sombres pensées.

**-Monde FF8-**

« - SQUAAAAALL ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement, un sourire presque factice plaqué sur son visage.

« - Oui, Linoa ? »

« - Dis… Quand c'est que tu concrétises avec Seifer ? »

« - Sujet qui fâche, petite sœur. »

Linoa attrapa l'oreille de son ami et lui serra légèrement le lobe.

« - Arrête de dire des conneries et dis plutôt que tu as peur ! Vous êtes puceaux tous les deux ou quoi ? »

« - LINOA ! »

« - Quoi ? Dès qu'on parle un peu de sexe tu te rembarres immédiatement et tu te renfermes. T'es… T'ES UNE FILLE ! T'ES FRIGIDE ! »

 « - LINOA !!!! »

« - Bon bon ça va, je déconne. Sérieusement, Squall. C'est quoi le problème ? »

Le brun se détourna, gêné.

Difficile d'expliquer à sa meilleure amie que son petit ami refuse qu'on le touche…. Tout ça parce qu'il refusait d'affronter le regard des autres… 

« - Squall… » insista doucement la brune. « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« - Rien… Y'a rien du tout. Tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes entre moi et Seifer, Lin. Tout va très très bien. »

« - C'est justement quand on me dit que tout va très bien que je le crois pas tu sais. Allez, crache le morceau, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« - Il n'y a aucun problème, Linoa ! » cria le brun avant de la repousser brutalement. « CA TE CONCERNE PAS ! TU ME FAIS CHIER ! »

« - C'est nouveau ça. QUI t'as poussé dans les bras de Seifer, hmm ? »

« - Certes… Au moins je peux pas te renier ça, Lin. Tu m'as rendu heureux en amour… En me poussant dans les bras de celui que j'aime. Certes. 

La sorcière fit un petit sourire et l'enlaça doucement et posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Squall.

« - Allez… Fais-moi au moins un petit sourire. Puis pourquoi tu l'invites pas à une petite soirée romantique ? »

« - Bof. Seifer est en mission actuellement… Et je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer jusqu'à Timber. »

« - Rabat-joie. »

« - Non. Juste pas envie. »

« - C'est sûr que quand on voit la paperasse qui t'attend… Et plutôt de voir l'amour de ta vie tu préfères rester ici à te faire chier comme un rat mort ? »****

Squall grimaça.

« - Très bien, t'as gagné…. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai aucune envie de me déplacer ! »

« - Faut que je te traîne à la gare ? »

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Très bien… »

Elle attrapa à sa ceinture la laisse d'Angel et lui noua autour du cou. « - Maintenant tu te ramènes presto… » fit-elle en le tirant vers le garage.

« - LINNNNN !!! LACHE-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »

« - C'est toi qui m'as mise au défi !! Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu assumes ! »

« - LIIIIIIN !! »

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et continua de le traîner dans toute la BGU, la laisse autour du cou, jusqu'à l'amener au garage et le jeter dans une des voitures.

« - Maintenant direction Timber et sans discuter ! »

« - Bien M'man ! » grogna Squall en frottant son cou endolori. 

Il la regarda partir avant de râler dans sa barbe.

« - Espèce de vilaine !! Tu vas voir si je vais… Quoique si elle a raison, après tout. Puis ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Seifer… Ca me fera du bien d'aller le voir… »

***

« - Hey Almassy ! C'est moi ou on dirait ton chef ? »

Le blond tourna la tête.

« - Hmm ? Pas possible, Leonhart est encore à Balamb…. »

« - Je te dis qu'il est là, regarde… »

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'on lui indiquait et grimaça.

« - Effectivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce connard ?? » 

« - Hey ? Dis, Almassy… t'es pas sensé être un tant soit peu plus… proche avec ton chef ? » fit un SeeD d'une voix amusée.

Seifer lui jeta un regard noir.

« - C'est tes affaires ? pas que je sache. 

« - Mais… bon…. »

Le jeune homme n'insista pas et s'éloigna avant de se prendre un poing dans la figure. Il savait combien il était dangereux de titiller Seifer quand il était énervé

Squall s'approcha doucement de son ami et murmura :****

« - Tu termines à quelle heure ? »

« - Maintenant. Vu que tu viens de te pointer, j'ai plus rien à faire. »

« - Putain mais quel caractère de merde !! » 

« - Je t'ai jamais demandé de me surveiller, Leonhart ! »

« - Qui a dit que je venais te surveiller, baka ? »

Seifer marqua un blanc. Il est vrai que Squall n'avait pas encore dit ce qu'il venait faire à Timber.

« - Tu viens faire quoi ici ? »

« - Viens. »

Le blond grogna dans sa barbe et suivit son ami près de la voiture, avant de lui prendre la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« - Ca va toi ? »

« - Bien sûr. Devant les autres tu fais comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous alors que tout le monde le sait, mais ce n'est pas grave. Oui je vais bien. J'étais venu ici uniquement pour te proposer une petite soirée romantique rien que tous les deux, mais à première vue j'ai l'impression que t'es pas intéressé. » ****

« - Tu extrapoles un peu vite. »

« - Parce que j'ose dire quelque chose que ton cœur murmure tout bas ? »

« - Arrête le shit, Squall !! Calme-toi un peu d'abord !! »

Squall ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de montrer du doigt le ciel.

« - C'est… C'est quoi ça ? »

Fin du premier chapitre

  


* * *

[1] C'est Bahamut ^^ Enfin, c'est le nom du Baham' de  Isaaru


	2. Chap02

Si vous voulez me mailez, c'est ici… Metel (Metelkun@wanadoo.fr)

Chapitre 2/ ??

_Réponses aux commentaires : _

_Kyltia : ^____^  La suite. Tue-moi de suite, Auron va y être. Euh… par contre, pas taper pour Lulu… ^^ _

_Kujaff : ben… voila voila…_

_Suppu__ : Impatiente d'avoir la suite ? ^___^ ?_

Petite précision avant de lire :

Je n'avais pas *encore* vu les vidéos de FFX-2, même si je connais désormais la fin. Donc on va faire comme si Yuna n'avait JAMAIS retrouvé Tidus et que le petit prieur s'est donc réveillé…

L'anglais est mon ami :

Aeon = Invokations

**Aeons, GF and Love…**

**~Second chapitre ~  
  
**

**_ - Monde FF8 - _**

****

"- Et enfin, n'oubliez pas qu'une G. Force a pour… »

DRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

« - Bon. Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui. A demain. »

Les élèves se levèrent bruyamment et quittèrent la salle de classe avec des éclats de rire et des cris de joie.

D'autres élèves se précipitèrent vers le bureau du professeur pour lui demander des conseils pour le devoir à rendre au prochain cours, ou pour obtenir également des précisions sur le cours qu'ils venaient de passer.

« - Professeur, pourquoi les GF nous absorbent notre mémoire ? »

« - Tu n'as rien écoutée, Lenn. Pour ne pas changer d'ailleurs. Je te répète que les GF nous absorbe une partie de notre mémoire, elles ne l'effacent pas. C'est un des symptômes négatifs de l'utilisation des GF. Ce que les SeeDs doivent également savoir, c'est se battre sans les GF. »

 « - Merci M'sieur Auron ! »

Le professeur regarda la jeune fille filer dehors et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, coupés en brosse.

_Un jours ils sauront et apprendront ce que je leurs dispense comme cours._

Il récupéra ses copies, les feuilles que les élèves lui avaient laissés pour les corriger et sortit de la pièce.

Il s'y sentait bien, dans cette université.

Il aimait les gens, il aimait les étudiants et les étudiantes lui vouaient une  admiration sans borne. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas trop, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien en lui qui pouvait plaire.

_A moins que les étudiantes n'aiment les hommes mal rasés, borgnes**[1]**… Les jeunes de maintenant…_

Il bouscula involontairement un étudiant qu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil.

_Encore un pauvre abruti décoloré !_

L'étudiant en question, qui portait l'uniforme des étudiants, courait vers une salle de classe vide.

_Rendez-vous avec sa petite amie ?_

Il regarda l'heure et se frotta la nuque.

Temps de manger.

*@~@~@*

« - Excuse-moi, Lin… je suis un peu en retard. »

« - Un peu ! Tu t'fous d'ma gueule, Tid ?? Tu as vu l'heure ? T'as près d'une demi-heure de retard ! Tu t'es encore fait coller, c'est ça ? »

 « - Non. J'ai été retenu par Edea. Elle voulait … Que je lui montre mon épaule, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai autant d'affinités avec la GF Bahamut… »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Il paraît que j'ai plus d'affinité avec Bahamut que toutes les nécromanciennes réunies… Et je ne comprends pas plus qu'elle. » 

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« - Tu as été touché par une sorcière quand tu étais petit ? »

« - Non. La seule chose qui m'a touché quand j'étais gamin était ce rocher. Tu sais… Quand j'ai eu cet accident en mer… »

« - Je sais Tid. Je sais. Je sais également que tu en souffres. » fit Lin en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Le jeune blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et finit par faire un sourire.

« - Et toi ? Tu as réussi à pousser Squall dans les bras de son homme ? »

« - Bof. Je l'ai traîné avec la laisse d'Angel devant une voiture pour qu'il aille le voir. Il dit qu'il n'a pas envie… Mais il en mourrait d'envie en fait. Ce Squall… Un vrai gamin. » expliqua Lin en haussant les épaules tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Mais c'est aussi notre chef. » sourit Tid.

Linoa fit un petit sourire.

« - Tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour Squall, Tidus ? »

« - MOI ? NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !! Rien du tout que j'en pince pour lui ! »

« - Tu rougiiiiiiiiis…. Comme c'est mignon ! »

« - LIN !! Arrête de déconner deux minutes ! Puis en plus, Squall est avec Seifer… »

« - Vous seriez mignons comme couple… » répliqua Linoa, un sourire qui s'élargissait de minute en minute. 

« - Lis sur mes lèvres !! MES LEVRES !! IL-EST-AVEC-SEIFER ! »

« - Je sais je sais, je t'embête, Tidus. » 

« - C'est pas drôle !! »

« - Mais quoi ? »

La jeune femme se leva de la table où elle s'était assise, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu as faim ? »

« - Non… Je dois aller en cours. Et je dois même me dépêcher, c'est avec l'instructeur Zell… Si je suis en retard, il va mal le prendre. »

Lin sourit et hocha la tête.

« - File, mauvaise graine. J'ai aussi un cours de magie à donner, je ne veux pas faire attendre mes élèves. Je te retrouverai tout à l'heure ! »

Ils se quittèrent rapidement, chacun se dirigeant vers leurs cours respectifs.

*@~@~@*

**_- Monde FFX - _**

****

« - Lou… »

« - Assez Wakka ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'en pouvais plus ! »

« - Lou, écoute-moi… »

« - Pour quoi faire ? Pour que tu me dises quoi ? Je n'en peux plus ! »

« - Je te quitte, Lou. »

Lulu s'arrêta un instant.

« - Qu… ? Par… pardon ? »

« - Je te quitte, Lou… Tu as raison… On peut pas continuer comme ça… Tu avais raison une fois quand tu m'as dis que ma seule maîtresse était ma balle de blitzball[2]… Je ne t'avais pas cru à ce moment là. Avec la mort de Chappu, il est vrai que j'avais autre chose à penser… Mais lorsqu'on a rencontré Tidus… Peut être que j'ai vu Chappu en lui. Je m'étais promis que c'était mon dernier tournoi de Blitz, je me trompais. 

« Seul le blitz me rends heureux, me donne des sensations… Je t'aime, Lou, je t'aime énormément mais… Le jeu est réellement ma seule maîtresse… Je… j'espère que… »

La jeune femme ne disait rien. Elle l'écouta parler jusqu'au bout, silencieuse. 

« - Tu sais nager. Sais-tu courir ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. 

« - Hein ? Quoi ? »

  
Lulu leva les bras, geste qu'elle ne faisait que pour lancer les sorts les plus puissants. Wakka recula de deux pas.

« - Tu as intérêt à savoir courir. Et ça très vite si tu ne veux pas te recevoir un Ultima ou une Foudre X dans la gueule, Wakka. Et te refaire ta crête de coq alors dégage. VITE ! Très vite. »

Elle avait gardé sa voix neutre, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

Wakka recula rapidement et courut vers sa petite maison. Il savait combien Lulu pouvait être dangereuse, et une sorcière comme elle, aussi puissante… Yevon savait combien cela pouvait être dangereux de l'irriter.

Cette femme était aussi belle que dangereuse[3].

Yuna le regarda et hocha la tête sur le côté.

« - Tu sembles bien pressé, Wakka. Qui a-t-il ? »

« - Ce… »

L'ex-invokeuse (pas star rockeuse -_- ) le regarda avant de froncer les sourcils. 

« - Tu as rompu avec Lulu, toi. »

« - Comment… Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« - Wakka, tu es un peu comme mon grand frère… Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner, rien qu'à voir ta tête et comment tu serres cette pauvre balle de blitz entre tes mains. »

Le roux baissa la tête tristement.

« - C'est si simple à le remarquer ? »

Yuna émit un petit rire, une main devant la bouche.

« - Difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte lorsqu'on entend les crépitements d'un sort de foudre… »

« - Je l'aime, Yu… mais… »

« - Tu préfères le blitz. Je te comprends… »

_Elle pense encore à lui. Elle souffre de ne pas le retrouver. Elle souffre de cet amour… Lou l'avait pourtant prévenu… Il n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux d'elle, et elle de lui… Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas. L'amour est aveugle. L'amour fait souffrir._

_Je le sais autant qu'elle._

_Et tu le sais aussi, Tidus, bien que tu ne sois plus sur Spira**[4]**… N'est-ce pas ? _

Un bruit se fit entendre et Yuna se leva.

« - Oh… Bonjour… ? »

« - Lady Yuna » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Il avait changé ses drôles de vêtements pour un ensemble plus simple. Il portait un pantalon large et une veste courte, montrant des abdominaux qu'on ne pouvait deviner avec ses anciens vêtements. Et plus surprenant, encore, il avait lâché ses cheveux, qui tombaient sur ses épaules[5]. 

« - Is… Isaaru ? »

« - Lui-même, Lady… »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et rougit. Isaaru était vraiment…

Enfin…

Mais vraiment….

Quoique… Encore plus…. 

« - Lady Yuna… J'aimerai vous demander un service. »

Yuna réussit à décoller ses yeux des abdos[6] et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Lequel ? »

« - J'aimerai vous défier… Ne serait-ce qu'une fois. »

« - Nos chimères n'existent plus… Les priants sont… »

« - Réveillés, je le sais. »[7]

Yuna hocha la tête sans comprendre.

« - J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, Isaaru. »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Ce n'est guère compliqué… »

Le sourire énigmatique et les yeux rieurs n'en finissaient pas de perturber Yuna.

« - D'accord. Je vous fais confiance… »

Que pouvait-elle raconter de plus face à ces yeux (et surtout ce corps superbe) qui s'étalait devant elle ?

Une voix s'éleva à côté d'eux. Une voix féminine.

« - Tu t'amuses à quoi, Isaaru ? Pourquoi nous as-tu appelé sachant qu'on a plus nos aeons. ? »

L'invokeur regarda Dona, qui venait d'arriver avec Barthello[8], et lui sourit.

_Pas aussi chaleureux qu'avec moi n_ota Yuna.

« - Et alors ? Des invokeurs restent toujours des invokeurs, qu'ils aient ou non des aeons. C'est le cœur qui joue, c'est le cœur qui fait tout. »

« - Tu parles trop, Isaaru, c'est ce qui t'as perdu. » siffla Dona en jetant un œil à Yuna.

Laquelle secoua la tête sans réellement comprendre.

Elle savait que Dona lui en voulait parce qu'elle et ses gardiens avaient éliminé le seul moyen d'avoir l'Ultime Chimère et par là, d'être l'invokeur qui pouvait apporter la Félicité, c'est-à-dire un temps moyen de dix ans sans Sin[9]. 

Mais si obtenir l'Ultime Chimère signifiait perdre un de ses Gardiens et perdre la Vie… 

Oh, bien sûr chacun d'entre eux était prêt à ce risque, prêt à tout. Prêt à s'offrir corps et âme pour avoir cette Félicité. Prêt à se sacrifier sur l'autel de Yevon sous les yeux de millions de gens affamés d'une soi-disant paix.

Paix éphémère.

Yuna avait résolu le problème avec ses Gardiens, en éliminant à la fois Yunalesca, qui transformait le gardien en Ultime Chimère, et à la fois Yu Yevon, qui créait Sin.

Cette carapace qui détruisait tout…[10]

Dona regarda à nouveau avec rage cette petite fille qu'elle insultait si souvent en l'appelant « fille de Braska. »

Bien sûr…

Comme si Yuna pouvait être responsable d'être la fille de l'Invokeur qui avait apporté, avant elle, la nouvelle Félicité.

Invokeur qui était mal vu parce qu'il avait épousé une Al Bhed. Invokeur excommunié. Invokeur malgré cela devenu une idole.

Mais lorsque Braska avait apporté la Félicité, cela n'existait plus. Cela ne comptait plus non plus aux yeux des gens que l'un de ses gardiens était un ancien moine qui avait refusé la main d'une fille d'un prêtre.

Tout ceci était oublié… Bien entendu.

Seulement, Dona ne pouvait pas oublier que c'était cette… gamine ! qui avait apporté la Félicité… et ça pour toujours !

Elle le supportait très mal.

Isaaru finit par rompre ses pensées en l'appelant.

« - C'est nettement plus simple que vous pouvez le penser, Lady Dona… »

La jeune femme le regarda un instant et répondit d'une voix acide : 

« - Oui, si c'est aussi simple que d'aller chez les priants pour avoir nos aeons, c'est sûr… Maintenant reste à savoir si oui ou non on en est capable. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et fit un sourire moqueur.

« - Plus que capable, étant donné que vous, Lady Yuna, vous êtes quand même celle qui a vaincu Yu Yevon, et toi, Dona, tu es quand même arrivé à Zanarkand. »

« - Vous avez eu Spathi… »

« - Et quand j'ai voulu vous arrêter à Bevelle… Après… Enfin… Sire Auron m'a dis que mon pèlerinage était terminé… »

Yuna hocha la tête sur le côté sans rien dire.

« - Mais ne parlons plus de ça. »

Isaaru sourit à nouveau et commença à expliquer ce qui les attendait.

Fin du second chapitre

  


* * *

_**[1]**__ Et j'oubliais : il s'épile sous les bras avec la crème dépilatoire Veet_

_**[2]**__ La balle perceuse… La balle modifiable… et j'en passe ^^ _

_**[3]**__ Hem. Et c'est peut dire… ^^ Sauf quand dans la partie une barge booste plus Yuna que Lou… et que la dite Yuna tape un peu à  15 000 et que Lou reste coincé à 3 000… -_- honte sur moi. _

_**[4]**__ Le nom du monde de FFX [Pour les non-initiés]_

_**[5]**__ Raz', en surplus de Kavanagh : MOUAHAHAHAHA TU VAS VOIR POURQUOI ON M'APPELLE LA MERE FOURASS !!! (cf. le sketch de Fort Boyard…) _

_**[6]**__ Total OOC je sais, mais tant pis, merde pour une fois**!**_

_**[7]**__ Et là, Riel se dit merde paske son bout de scénar qui tenait la route saute en même temps que l'idée -_- _

_**[8]**__ Je suis plus très sûre que ça soit ça_

_**[9]**_ _Je reprend la phrase texto de Kyltia :_ nan, c'est pas pour ça que dona lui en veut : elle lui en veut parce que yuna est la fille de braska, qu'elle est adulée de tous, qu'elle est jolie et qu'elle a pleins d'amis, ce que dona n'a pas… mouais… un peu facile… ta raison est meilleure**__**

_**[10]**__ Pour les non-connaisseurs : c'est TRES chiant à expliquer, je tente de faire au mieux, mais je peux vraiment pas faire mieux… Désolée… Enfin… Normalement, comme l'a dit Kyltia, normalement Sin est le réceptacle de Yu Yevon… Rah c'est compliqué -_- _


End file.
